


Un incontrollato senso di mancanza

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [20]
Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post The Monet Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Appena lo aveva visto sulla soglia, a Jason era venuto il batticuore; certo, Sam era un uomo maturo, dall'aspetto per lo più trasandato e con un'inquietante fissazione per il dopobarba, ma Jason non riusciva davvero a fare a meno di trovarlo sexy.





	Un incontrollato senso di mancanza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** clothed sex || **lista:** kink  
**Nota:** ambientato dopo la fine de _Gli Omicidi di Monet_, secondo libro della serie.

Vedersi con un ritmo incostante e senza una reale consapevolezza di _quanto a lungo_ si sarebbe rimasti lontani, portava Jason a reagire in modo un po' troppo entusiastico. Certo, la sua vita sessuale con Sam era soddisfacente quando riuscivano a vedersi, ma il problema era la cadenza con cui ciò succedeva e, magari per Kennedy non era un problema così marcato, ma per l'agente West sì.  
La loro differenza d'età non era così ampia da poter giustificare una mancanza di libido e desiderio – che non c'era, dato che Sam aveva sempre dimostrato un certo coinvolgimento per lui -, ma Jason tendeva spesso a esagerare le situazioni e a farsi molti castelli per aria. Il senso per il dramma, del resto, non era campato sul nulla.  
Sam era arrivato a Los Angeles con un volo di linea per tenere una conferenza; avrebbe dovuto essere a Quantico, ma per un colpo di fortuna, era stato dirottato nella Città degli Angeli e, dato quanto poco si vedessero, avevano deciso di incontrarsi nell'appartamento di Jason.  
Appena lo aveva visto sulla soglia, a Jason era venuto il batticuore; certo, Sam era un uomo maturo, dall'aspetto per lo più trasandato e con un'inquietante fissazione per il dopobarba, ma Jason non riusciva davvero a fare a meno di trovarlo sexy. Quel suo modo di fare un po' brusco nella vita da agente, la sua parlata strascicata e il modo completamente opposto in cui si comportava quando erano in intimità, erano un mix letale.  
Sarebbe stato ore a guardarlo, ma Sam lo salutò con un sorriso sghembo, prima di avanzare e chiudere la porta con garbo. «Dovresti fare gli onori di casa, no?»  
Era la prima volta che si vedevano in una casa _vera_ e non in trasferta in un albergo, ma Jason era completamente imbambolato. Sam rise appena, una risata roca, per poi avvicinarsi e baciarlo.  
Solo a quel punto l'agente West reagì e, come sua unico segno di consapevolezza, si agganciò all'uomo. Kennedy emise un gorgoglio nella sua bocca, simile a una risata, ma non avrebbe mai davvero saputo cosa fosse, troppa era la gioia di rivederlo dopo mesi di assenza e chiamate nel cuore della notte.  
Si lasciò manovrare docilmente; avrebbe voluto farlo in piedi, ma ricordava piuttosto bene quanto poco fossero andati avanti e caduti miseramente, più per mancanza di equilibrio che di forza. Così raggiunsero la stanza da letto e lì ripresero a divorarsi.  
Jason mugolò rumorosamente, come era solito fare, mentre Sam lo ricopriva di attenzioni, sebbene in modo più sbrigativo del solito; ben presto si ritrovò a pancia sotto, con i pantaloni calati e i boxer a fargli compagnia, mentre Sam gli frugava tra le natiche con del lubrificante che aveva trovato chissà quando nel suo comodino.  
Si tese, chiamando il suo nome e inarcandosi verso quelle dita lunghe e sapienti, ma sbrigative, molto più del solito. E quando lo sentì abbassarsi la zip e il fruscio dei vestiti, quasi non vi credette, mentre il sesso dell'uomo si faceva spazio dentro di lui e lo sovrastava con la sua mole.  
«_Oddio_.» gli piaceva il sesso sbrigativo, una sveltina da manuale. Con Kennedy c'era stato sesso normale, sebbene sbrigativo, ma mai senza troppa foga. Aveva pensato che Sam non fosse il tipo e, invece, si ritrovava ancora vestito, con solo i calzoni e l'intimo calato, mentre l'uomo si spingeva in lui con enfasi. Jason, d'altronde, non era nelle condizioni di dire nulla, perché aveva preso a gemere incontrollatamente, le mani strette alle lenzuola e il proprio sesso che penzolava in avanti, i testicoli che sfregavano contro le mutande. _Dio, era fantastico._  
E glielo disse, mentre sentiva l'orgasmo salire più rapidamente del solito e raggiungerlo in meno di venti secondi da quando aveva realizzato la cosa, schizzando sul proprio letto, mentre Kennedy assestava qualche altra spinta e poi lo seguiva a ruota con un sospiro.  
Si accasciarono l'uno sull'altro, Jason ancora fremente dall'orgasmo appena raggiunto, Sam che respirava profondamente, baciandogli la poca pelle scoperta del collo. «Dio, Sam.»  
«Cosa?» la voce profonda e con l'accento del sud lo fece vibrare; sapeva che lo stava anticipando, che il suo istinto da uomo che studiava il comportamento umano era più forte, anche con lui, per non farlo.  
«Mi sei mancato.» ammise infine. Sam sorrise, o almeno fu quella la sua impressione, baciandolo nuovamente sul collo. «Anche tu.»


End file.
